L'esperimento
by Sarachan89
Summary: Una notte buia e tempestosa, un uomo alla ricerca della verità e una scatola dall'aspetto apparentemente insignificante che cela uno dei più grandi misteri mai esistiti.


_Ammetto di essere partita con l'intenzione di scrivere una semplicissima drabble e finirla lì. Le cose mi sono leggermente sfuggite di mano..._

_**Disclaimer: tutto quello che riconoscete non mi appartiene. Ho solo preso in prestito i personaggi per giocarci un po'.**_

_**"L'esperimento"**_

_Questa storia, come tante altre, comincia in una notte di pioggia._

Era una notte buia e tempestosa con lampi che illuminavano il cielo squarciando la notte, tuoni che riecheggiavano nell'aria e fulmini che disegnavano intricate geometrie stagliandosi sulle nuvole.  
Il vento sibilava tra le fronde degli alberi dando l'impressione di voler trascinare via con sé tutto ciò che incontrava sul suo cammino.  
Nonostante la pioggia battente si poteva ancora distinguere la sagoma di un antico castello e nella stanza più alta di una delle sue torri, un uomo con barba e capelli argentei e occhi luminosi e scintillanti, nascosti dietro degli occhiali a mezzaluna, era intento a leggere un tomo comunemente conosciuto come Le belle e accurate profezie di Agnes Nutter, strega. (*)  
Il nome di quell'uomo era Albus Silente, ma questo a noi interessa solo fino a un certo punto. Lui, dopotutto, non è il protagonista di questa storia. Il nome del nostro eroe è Severus Piton e per trovarlo dobbiamo spostarci di diversi metri più in basso.

_Questa storia, come tante altre, ha per protagonista un uomo intento a eseguire un esperimento._

Nei sotterranei dell'antico castello un uomo con capelli neri come l'ebano, naso adunco e occhi neri, gelidi e vuoti, era intento a osservare la miscela che sobbolliva davanti a lui. I fumi della pozione si levavano dal calderone e raggiungevano il soffitto andando a creare una coltre di nubi rossastre. Non mancava molto. La pozione necessitava ancora di alcuni minuti. Sarebbe stata pronta solo nel momento in cui un anello di fumo violaceo si fosse alzato da calderone.  
Nella stanza, i rumori erano molteplici. Si andava dal sobbollire lento e costante della pozione, allo scoppiettio dei ceppi di legno che ardevano nel camino. In sottofondo era possibile udire un orologio, che scandiva lo scorrere del tempo con il suo ticchettio costante.

_Questa storia, al contrario di tante altre, non ha per protagonista uno scienziato pazzo._

Ci erano voluti mesi, anzi anni, per preparare tutto.  
Procurarsi la strumentazione migliore era stato difficoltoso ed erano serviti i risparmi di una vita ma al nostro eroe non importava.  
Ottenere gli ingredienti non era stato facile, la sua stessa vita era stata messa a rischio più di una volta ma nemmeno questo importava al nostro eroe.  
L'unica cosa che contava era scoprire la verità, a qualsiasi costo.

_Errata corrige: Questa storia, al contrario di tante altre, non ha per protagonista uno scienziato pazzo ma la sanità mentale del protagonista potrebbe essere andata momentaneamente in vacanza._

L'attesa aveva contribuito ad aumentare la tensione tuttavia Severus era il ritratto della calma. Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di dire cosa stesse passando per la sua mente nei secondi che precedevano il completamento della pozione. Nessuna emozione era visibile sul suo volto.  
Il tempo sembrava scorrere più lentamente che mai, poi, ad un tratto, le lancette dell'orologio smisero di girare. Se il nostro eroe se ne fosse accorto, forse avrebbe pensato a un cattivo auspicio, ma la sua attenzione era altrove. Nello stesso istante in cui l'orologio si era rotto, infatti, si era levato dal calderone l'anello di fumo che indicava che la pozione era finalmente pronta.  
Le labbra del nostro eroe s'incresparono leggermente come per accennare un sorriso breve e fugace.  
La fase uno dell'esperimento era stata completata con successo. Era ora di passare alla fase due.  
La fase due non era complicata da un punto di vista pratico. Consisteva in una serie di passaggi che persino una scimmia ammaestrata avrebbe saputo eseguire, e il nostro eroe, in fin dei conti, era un esperto di pozioni. Non poteva fallire.  
L'elemento essenziale per la fase due era custodito in una scatola appoggiata sulla mensola sopra il caminetto. Era una scatola di legno, rettangolare e di piccole dimensioni. Non c'era alcun motivo sulla sua superficie. Era di una semplicità disarmante eppure il nostro eroe si era trovato davanti a un'impressionate serie di ostacoli per ottenere quello che la scatola conteneva.  
Prima di dirigersi verso il caminetto, Severus prese un bicchiere e verso al suo interno parte della pozione appena preparata. Dopodiché si avvicinò alla mensola con gran velocità, prese la scatola e la aprì.

_Questa storia, come tante altre, sta per perdere ogni tipo di credibilità._

All'interno della scatola era contenuta una caramella. Più precisamente una delle caramelle al limone che il preside della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts amava ed era solito offrire a tutti quelli che rimanevano fermi abbastanza da potergliene dare il tempo.  
Erano ormai anni che Severus aveva dei sospetti riguardo quelle caramelle. L'effetto che avevano sulle persone faceva pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di anomalo nelle caramelle stesse.  
Il preside, inoltre, aveva la marcata tendenza a offrirle con una certa insistenza appena prima di comunicare un brutta notizia a qualcuno.  
Avrebbe potuto essere semplicemente una coincidenza ma il nostro eroe non credeva alle coincidenze.  
Era pressoché certo che le caramelle contenessero una qualche pozione con effetto calmante o addirittura rallegrante. Ed ora stava per dimostrarlo.  
Era una questione di principio. Doveva sapere, dopotutto la conoscenza è potere e i Serpeverde apprezzavano il potere.  
Con mano ferma prese la caramella e immerse nella pozione contenuta nel bicchiere. Attese qualche minuto e verso il tutto sul foglio di pergamena che aveva preparato in precedenza.  
Sarebbe bastato aspettare ancora qualche istante e sul foglio sarebbero comparse delle parole indicanti la composizione di ciò che era stato immerso nella pozione, nel caso specifico la caramella.  
Le lettere cominciarono a delinearsi sulla pergamena.  
Il nostro eroe lesse. Rilesse e rilesse ancora.  
L'espressione sul suo volto era indecifrabile, tuttavia, a giudicare dal tic nervoso all'occhio sinistro, si sarebbe potuta definire come un'espressione a metà tra lo sbalordimento, la rabbia e qualcosa d'altro non molto chiaro.  
Il nostro eroe lasciò cadere a terra il foglio fissando il vuoto.  
Non riusciva a crederci.  
Si era sbagliato.  
Sulla pergamena le parole: zucchero, sciroppo di glucosio, limone disidratato, acidificanti (acido citrico e tartarico), aromi naturali. (**)

_Questa storia, come tante altre, insegna una cosa. E' sempre meglio ripetere un esperimento prima di scartare un'ipotesi._

Nella stanza più alta di una delle torri del castello Albus Silente aveva messo via il suo libro ed era ora chino su un calderone.  
Accanto al calderone c'era un pacchetto vuoto di caramelle al limone.  
Si stava avvicinando la fine dell'anno scolastico e considerando il trend degli anni precedenti, le sue caramelle al limone sarebbero sicuramente tornate utili.  
Specialmente quelle imbevute di pozione calmante.

_E anche questa è finita!  
Un grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto e magari recensito (o addirittura messo tra i preferiti) questa fanfiction. Grazie anche a chi ha semplicemente letto senza lasciare nessun segno del proprio passaggio.  
A tutti coloro che hanno riconosciuto il libro che sta leggendo Silente (ovviamente senza andare a leggere le note qui sotto) : io e Crowley vi facciamo i nostri complimenti; vi faremmo un regalo ma purtroppo tale azione potrebbe essere mal vista dai superiori di Crowley e, per quanto mi piaccia la musica dei Queen, preferirei evitare di vedere tutti i miei cd trasformarsi in una raccolta dei migliori brani dei Queen. Quello che possiamo fare è invitarvi a premiarvi da soli alzandovi dalla sedia e andando a mangiare qualcosa di dolce, magari con del cioccolato...  
Prima che mi dimentichi forse è meglio che metta le spiegazioni degli asterischi.  
(*) Il titolo del libro è tratto dal romanzo Good Omens (titolo italiano: Buona apocalisse a tutti!) di Terry Pratchett e Neil Gaiman. Decisamente uno dei miei libri preferiti anche se è pressoché introvabile in italiano...  
(**) Non so se sia effettivamente la composizione delle caramelle al limone che intende la Rowling. Mi sono limitata a prendere la prima caramella al limone che ho trovato in casa e a trascriverne gli ingredienti._

_Bene. Direi che questo è tutto.  
Arrivederci alla prossima!  
Sarachan89_


End file.
